Man of the Hour
by MagicallyInclined
Summary: Even if they are busy being ninja's, the Konoha 12 will all take the time to get together and celebrate, especially for an occasion such as this.


A/N: Just an idea I had that I thought would make a nice one-shot. Also, I wrote down the charaters' names with first name then surname, even though I am aware that they put the surname first in Japan. I just didn't feel like doing it that way, okay?

I don't own Naruto (though it would be pretty awesome if I did. For me that is).

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening." Ino Yamanaka said for the hundredth time that day. Shikamaru Nara just sighed; it was too troublesome to reason with her. 

Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuugi, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were all sitting together in a secluded room, wearing their best clothes. But it wasn't like you could just wear anything for an event such as this. They could hear all the commotion outside the door as people ran to and fro, getting everything just right and making sure everyone has seats. They didn't know where the rest of the Konoha twelve were, probably just arriving or something, but they waited around silently (if not a little nervously) until Ino had started talking.

"I mean, I knew it would happen _eventually_, and I am happy for him of course, but I never thought that, well, you know..."

"That he would be the first?" Shikamaru finished lazily.

"Yes! I mean, that's not to say he doesn't deserve it or anything, but well, he was never the strongest, the fastest, the smartest, or even the best looking one of us. I always thought that, well, at least one of us would be in his position first."

"W-well, I'm not surprised that he's the first," Hinata, who had lost most of her stutter over the years as she became more confident and outgoing, said. "He might not be the smartest or the fastest, or any of those other things you just said – but he's loyal, dependable, brave, and protective, and he accepts everybody for who they are, faults and all. He doesn't judge you, or push you to be someone else. He's a great friend and I'm proud of him."

"I don't mean it like that!" Ino defended herself, feeling a little guilty at how she must have sounded, "I just mean, that, well I'm just surprised he's the first!"

"Well who else was it going to be? You?" Shikamaru interjected. He usually wouldn't take the time and effort to enter an argument, but this was a special case. And Hinata was right; their friend deserved to be where he was now and Shikamaru was going to help Ino see that. "You waste too much time fawning over the Uchiha. Same for Sakura. I'm too lazy. Naruto spent most of the past five years abroad, constantly going from place to place and was rarely even in Konoha. Hinata and Neji are focused on fixing their clan. Ten-ten is focused on Neji. Lee – "

"Fine! I get it! But What about Sasuke? I mean, considering his ambition and everything..."

No one bothered to say anything, though Kiba settled for shooting Ino an incredulous look, Hinata just shook her head in pity and Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, daring Ino to think over what she had just said and try to forget the Uchiha's betrayal and subsequent years under Orochimaru's thumb.

"Nevermind..." Ino mumbled, blushing.

After a few more minutes of silence, it was Kiba that spoke.

"Who do you think will be the next to stand in his position?"

"Me of course!" Said Naruto with a bright smile and with so much confidence, it made Hinata blush.

"Dream on loser!" Kiba replied. "It's definitely going to be me! Why, I'm so great that I wouldn't be surprised if I was up there in a matter of months!"

"Yeah right Dog-breath! You're the one who's delusional now!" Naruto argued.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Kiba's and Naruto's conversation was cut short as someone poked their head in the door.

"Shikamaru Nara? They're ready for you to take your place now. The rest of you can come with me until it's time for you to go out."

Shikamaru stood and said silent goodbyes to his friends as he followed the man sent to retrieve him. His companion left him in front of a pair of doors, through which Shikamaru could hear the sound of hundreds of people whispering to each other and fidgeting around, waiting for the main event to start. As he walked to the front, he looked over the assembled masses and smiling faces of the rest of the Konoha twelve as he took his place next to his best friend, and the soon to be married, Chouji Akimichi.

The large man looked a little green around the edges and was sweating quite a bit. But Shikamaru had no doubt that when the beautiful bride makes her way down the aisle, his friend will suddenly be all confidence as smiles as the rest of the world fades away.

Truth be told, the lazy-genius himself was surprised when Chouji had found the love of his life and again when the quiet young man had decided to propose. But Shikamaru had no doubt that his friend had made the right decision – they were meant for each other and doted on the other constantly. The only doubts anyone could possibly have for the wedding is why Chouji picked Naruto and Kiba to be part of the wedding party. But if Chouji wanted to tempt fate by allowing those two hyper-active guys be groomsmen, Shikamaru wasn't going to convince him otherwise.

Suddenly the music started and Shikamaru watched as Hinata and Ino, looking beautiful in their bridesmaids dresses, made their way down the aisle on Naruto's and Kiba's arms. Shikamaru glanced at the other bridesmaid and groomsmen, who were friends of the bride and wached as the fowergirl followed. Finally the bride made an appearance, and just as Shikamaru predicted, his friend straightened up with a beaming smile, all traces of nervousness long gone.

The wedding was wonderful, and soon everyone was relaxing in the after-party. Shikamaru stood to the side, nursing a glass of wine and watching various couples dance. He wished that Temari had been able to be here; no doubt her sharp tongue and caustic commentary would have kept him entertained for hours. His musings were cut short as his best friend appeared by his side. They silently watched everyone enjoying themselves for a few minutes, until Chouji broke the companionable silence.

"I can't believe this is happening." Chouji said. "I mean, I knew it would happen eventually, but I never thought I'd be the first!"

Shikamaru felt a distinct sense of déjà vu.

"It's not that I'm unhappy or anything, but I always assumed, what with your brain, and Sasuke's looks, and Naruto's charisma, well..."

Chouji's moment of self-doubt was cut short as the newly married Mrs. Akimichi came over.

"There you are handsome. Hello, Shikamaru. I hope you don't mind if I steal him for a dance or two?" she asked. Shikamaru gave a small smile and a bit of a shrug, which the young woman correctly interpreted as a 'be my guest'. "Come on, let's dance." She said as she tugged on her unresisting husband's arm. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice that all Chouji's doubts seemed to disappear in his wife's presence. He lifted up in his wine glass in a silent toast, Hinata's words from earlier that day running through his mind.

'No matter what you think of yourself, or how you think you always fade in the background when compared to my brains, Sasuke's looks or Naruto's charisma; you are a kind and loyal friend, a great ninja and I've no doubt that you'll also be an excellent husband and father. I'm just glad that someone looked past any perceived imperfections to see what a gem you really are. To you Mr. & Mrs. Chouji Akimichi.'

* * *

A/N: I noticed that Chouji was usually left out in stories, and almost never has a love-interest. And I thought to myself, he has all the qualities of the perfect boyfriend/husband/father (I'd much rather date someone like Chouji than someone like Sasuke; Sasuke doesn't even come close!). He's dedicated to those he loves, he's honest, loyal, easygoing and an all around great guy. So this is my tribute to Chouji. 


End file.
